


It has always been you

by BlushingHydrangea



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingHydrangea/pseuds/BlushingHydrangea
Summary: "Bin, have you ever regretted giving up on renewing our contract? What if we become international superstars if we had continued? What if..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On weekends, Dongmin would spend the evenings getting ready for his night exercises with baby Ellie.

On weekends, Dongmin would spend the evenings getting ready for his night exercises with baby Ellie. It was a routine for him ever since he became a lawyer and most recently, a weekend parent.

His job at the law firm, although highly demanding and trapped him in the office for long hours, it was satisfying and meaningful. He felt motivated at work. This new profession didn’t give him the feeling of lingering emptiness like he used to experience after each ASTRO performances. Every day was a different ‘battlefield' at the law firm.

Exercising had become an extravagant affair for him as he would prefer to spend the time used for the workout to play with baby Ellie. But he had trouble sleeping ever since he became a lawyer. He realised his night workout actually improved his quality and ease of sleep.

Cladded in white winter running gear, Dongmin slipped Ellie into a one-piece footed sleepers in cute minion prints. "This should help you stay warm all night by keeping you toasty from head to toe," Dongmin said softly while Ellie cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse me, sir! Do you have some baby wipes to spare? My son spit up after burping and I ran out of wipes."

Dongmin loved the cool breeze brushing his face as he jogged slowly along the Han River while pushing baby Ellie’s stroller. He would stop every now and then to check on baby Ellie and do some stretching exercises. He loved watching the beautiful city lights glimmering underneath the dark sky. It was so peaceful at this time of the day. Dongmin looked around. There were a couple of cyclists, joggers and one of them in black attire was also pushing a stroller. A man in a tailored suit walked past blabbering on his phone, breaking the serenity.

"Excuse me, sir! Do you have some baby wipes to spare? My son spit up after burping and I ran out of wipes." 

Dongmin heard the silvery voice, turned around and stunned. Moon Bin was the man asking for extra wipes. Yes, the request was from Bin, one of his favourite persons in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Han River inspiration came from Bin's V LIVE: https://www.vlive.tv/video/123614


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How’s it going? It’s been a while since our last gathering!"

"Hi, Bin! I sure have some wipes to spare. Here you go..." said Dongmin in a thick voice, trying hard to control his excitement.

"Dongmin!!! It’s great to see you again! Please wait a moment while I clean up my boy’s mess." 

Soon enough, Bin’s baby boy chuckled when he tickled his baby belly. Dongmin smiled as this reminded him of how Bin always did to his cat, Roa.

"How’s it going? It’s been a while since our last gathering! Sorry for staying low. I came back months ago, trying to get things settled before contacting you guys. My gym cafe is opening soon! You should come," Bin said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations!" 

"I didn’t know you are married! How old is your baby?" Bin smiled and peered into baby Ellie’s stroller.

"Baby Ellie is only about 2 months old. My mom takes care of her while I work. I’m actually a weekend parent, still trying hard to get used to this new lifestyle." 

"Oh! My baby Felix is 2 months older than yours. Same here! My mom takes care of him while I’m busy with my gym cafe. Actually, it’s rare for me to be out on weekends. But today I just need to take a breather and desperate to bond with Felix. Where’s your wife? I would love to meet her!" Bin gestured Dongmin to follow him to an empty bench nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My wife, or rather, my ex-wife left me for another gorgeous woman."

"There were complications and unfortunately, she died at childbirth," Dongmin replied in a small voice while folding in Ellie’s blanket that stuck out from the stroller. She was asleep now. Felix too.

An air of solemnity came between them.

Bin broke the silence, "I’m sorry to hear that. Felix is also growing up in a single parent family. My wife, or rather, my ex-wife left me for another gorgeous woman." 

Dongmin looked at Bin in wide-eyed surprise.

Bin just shrugged it off. "It’s ok. We met during my years of backpacking trip to Europe after discharge from the army. We fell in love, got married, gave birth and divorced in Denmark. I’ve full custody of Felix as my ex didn’t want to have any responsibility for him. Everything just happened too quickly. I didn’t even have time to inform my parents and friends," Bin blushed with embarrassment.

Bin continued, "Have you contacted any members? I’m only in touch with Minhyuk as he promised to teach part-time in my gym cafe. Besides being a gym cafe with professional trainers, good coffee and healthy finger food, I have dance lessons too!" 

"Yes, we meet up once a while. Myungjun hyung is a qualified architect now, although he still writes songs with Jinwoo hyung, who is a music producer. Sanha sang quite a number of OSTs before his military enlistment. He is now in talks with a few record companies to debut as a ballad singer. They actually did ask about you during our gatherings. But Minhyuk is still as reliable as a rock, his mouth is tight. I suppose you told him to keep your matters secret?"

Bin let out a goofy smile, "Yes, you are correct. But to be fair, Minhyuk also didn’t provide me with any updates of you guys. Where’s your law firm? The last I heard of you was that you were in a law school. Gosh, time flies. We are now in our thirties!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin could sense Dongmin’s mood by his low voice.

Dongmin and Bin texted each other frequently after that fateful night.

Despite spending years apart from each other, fate brought them back with opportunities and their free will embraced them well.

They met for meals almost every day as their workplaces and homes were all within close proximity. Amazingly, they had never bumped into each other on the streets prior to that night. Both enrolled their children at the same playschool on weekends so they could spend time catching up. Dongmin and Bin were basically inseparable. They just picked up where they left off. Nothing seemed to have changed since ASTRO days, except they had children and spouseless.

***

"Hey, can I come to your house later? Let’s have some drinks together," Dongmin asked Bin over the phone.

Bin could sense Dongmin’s mood by his low voice. "Anytime for my best friend! See you at 8? There’s no appointment after 7.30. I’ll close early today." 

***

Dongmin entered Bin’s studio apartment with bags of snacks and soju. Apart from the baby cot and stroller beside the couch, everything else screamed a bachelor’s pad. It was neat in Bin’s kind of way, like how he kept his stuff when living with them in the dorm.

"Welcome to my man cave! You are my first guest since I moved in. Come, let me hang your coat," said Bin cheerfully.

After a quick tour around the apartment, they sat down in front of the couch and laid all the snacks and bottles of soju on the coffee table. Bin switched on the TV and settled for a sports channel that he remembered as Dongmin’s favourite. A few drinks later, Bin asked Dongmin if he had a bad day at work.

Dongmin loosened his tie before taking another shot of soju. "Bin, have you ever regretted giving up on renewing our contract? What if we become international superstars if we had continued? What if..." 

"Nah, I think our perspectives on life change as we grow older. Perhaps, military enlistment gave us the time to think of what we truly want in life. Being an idol is actually stressful because you are constantly being scrutinised for your behaviours and how you look. You have to put on smiles and act nonchalant when you are actually broken inside. I'm happy with my life now. I have a growing business, an adorable son who enjoys playing with baby Ellie and most importantly......" Bin hesitated. "I have you by my side now. After spending all these months with you, I realised I was a selfish fool for giving you up then. I should not have been away for so long and ignored your feelings and struggles. Sorry, baby. Please forgive me," Bin’s voice was shaking.

Tears welled up in Dongmin’s eyes as Bin moved closer to him.

"I’ve missed you, Binnie," said Dongmin in a brittle voice, avoiding eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip chapters 6 and 7 for intimate scenes, especially if you are not of age but managed to come across this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin wrote ‘I love you’ on Bin’s thigh

Bin kissed Dongmin’s cheek gently as he put his arm around Dongmin. Dongmin wrote ‘I love you’ on Bin’s thigh using his index finger. Bin turned and cupped Dongmin’s teary face in his hands, used his thumbs to wipe off his tears and began to plant featherlight kisses on his forehead, his nose, and softly nibbled his top lip. Dongmin mumbled "Binnie, I missed your kisses, your scent and your touch." 

Dongmin moaned softly as Bin moved on to slowly nibble his ear, and gently sucked his neck. Dongmin’s familiar scent aroused him further. Bin unbuttoned Dongmin’s collar and kissed along his creamy collarbone. He expertly worked his hands on Dongmin’s body, touching every inch slowly as if reminiscing the good old days. Suddenly, Dongmin got up and hoisted Bin onto the couch. He removed Bin’s glasses, kissed Bin’s eyelids, nose, cheeks and gently massaged the corners of his thin lips that he adored. Bin purred as Dongmin rubbed his inner thighs playfully. Bin wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist as their bodies moved in tandem and their hearts synchronised. Their light kisses soon became deep and hungry, both wanted more.

"It’s a GOAL!" the soccer commentator yelled. Bin smiled as he struggled to grab hold of the remote control, switched off the TV, turned on his music player and selected ‘Greatest Love Songs’ playlist in a flash. He whispered "Baby, shall we go to my bedroom?" while Dongmin was busy exploring Bin’s neck. The older man tore himself away from the crook of Bin’s neck, looked up and nodded shyly.

In his bedroom, Bin ran his fingers tenderly through Dongmin’s thick dark hair and stroked the side of his head as if he was a cat. "Baby, I’ve missed you so much," Bin purred softly in his ear. He quietly but swiftly unbuttoned Dongmin’s white shirt and removed his tie. Before he slipped his strong hands under the soft white fabric, Dongmin grabbed them and whispered, "Binnie, I’m not as toned as before." 

"You are always welcome at my gym. I can be your personal trainer," Bin grinned and continued to caress his chest and less defined abs while tracing Dongmin’s jawline with butterfly kisses. Bin felt Dongmin’s grip around his waist tightened.

Standing topless, Dongmin tugged Bin’s t-shirt and Bin quickly pulled it over his head. In a swift movement, Dongmin pinned Bin on the bed. Sensing the bulge underneath Bin’s sweatpants, he slowly teased and caressed it with his hand, using a mixture of strong and gentle motions. Bin moaned with pleasure. Dongmin couldn’t stand the escalating tension, quickly unzipped his pants and rolled Bin’s off.

‘Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight...’ the music player sang.

The couple made love through the starry night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin rubbed Dongmin’s back as he asked softly, "Baby, did you sleep well?"

The morning sun had kissed Dongmin awake. He only managed to sleep for a couple of hours. The music had stopped. He sat up and looked around Bin’s bedroom. It was relatively bare compared to his. A small photo frame was on the table beside him. Taking a closer look, it was a photo of them on a bench facing the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, their favourite trip together. At that moment, he felt fat tears stinging his eyes. He turned and looked at Bin who was still in deep slumber. He swooned at the sight of Bin. He couldn’t resist kissing Bin’s lips. Dongmin laid on his side, used his finger and gently traced Bin’s profile, starting from his forehead, nose, lips and down his chin and neck. Bin was still as beautiful as he remembered during their active years as ASTRO members.

Bin stirred slightly, murmured "Good morning, baby." 

Dongmin smiled and snuggled close to Bin. He rested his head on Bin’s chest, listening to his steady and strong heartbeat. Dongmin ran his fingertips tracing Bin’s abs, and ended up writing ‘Good morning, Binnie’ below his chest.

Bin rubbed Dongmin’s back as he asked softly, "Baby, did you sleep well? It's Saturday. Do you have any plans before picking up our children for playdates?" 

Dongmin hummed. "Binnie, that feels good...... I don’t have plans. Sorry to stain your sheets." 

Bin giggled and rubbed his limbs against the older man. Soon he felt a familiar hardness against his thigh. "Aww, baby. Again?" 

Silence filled the room. Dongmin blushed. He didn’t behave like this when he was with his late wife. He was wild only with Bin.

Bin was awakened now. He kissed the top of Dongmin’s head, slid down his long body slowly, planting light kisses and licking his soft skin till he reached his groin. Dongmin whimpered with pleasure, gripping the edge of his pillow as Bin’s mouth did the magic.

They made love again that morning before hitting the showers together.

Life was good now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It has always been you that I want to spend my life with.’

"Min, can I boil some hot water? I forgot to pack in Felix’s thermos," Bin’s clear silvery voice filled Dongmin’s kitchen.

"It’s already in the dispenser. Feel free to help yourself. You can also use Ellie’s stuff in the kitchen if you’ve forgotten to bring Felix’s," said Dongmin as he emerged from the bathroom with smiley baby Ellie wrapped in a pink bunny swaddle.

Bin moved around the kitchen as if he had lived there for long. In actual fact, that was his first time in Dongmin’s house. They bought beef bulgogi takeaways together with other side dishes since both found it challenging to dine outside with two babies.

Their babies bathed, changed into clean clothes and fed in no time at all. Dongmin and Bin worked perfectly well together. All thanks to years of living together in the dorm. Felix and Ellie played in the playpen while their fathers were having their dinner.

"Mmmmm. Delicious!" Bin said in a mouthful of rice and beef.

"This is my favourite restaurant. They usually up-sized my meals as I’m their regular customer." 

"Your house is big and nice. You even have a study room!" Bin commented while sipping his soup.

"Yeah, my late wife loved this house a lot. It is airy and bright. You can see part of the Han River from the balcony too." 

"Hey, your late wife was pretty," said Bin pointing at their wedding photo that was displayed in the living room. "How did you get to know her? It’s ok if you don’t feel like talking about her." 

"I met her at the orphanage that I volunteered my service on weekends. It was around the time when I was in my last year studying law. She grew up there and returned to teach music on weekends. She was a piano teacher." 

"I see... You loved her?" 

"She was a nice person. But we were not fated to be together." Dongmin looked away, trying hard to suppress his sadness as he could still picture her in the house.

"Baby, sorry. I’m not sure if this is the right time. But I’ve got an idea and would like to hear your thoughts." 

Dongmin looked at Bin earnestly.

"Baby, I’ve been thinking about us lately. Shall we move in and start a new life together? Let’s get a new place that can accommodate the four of us. We can rent an apartment with three bedrooms, one for our babies, one for your work and one for us. We can move to a bigger place when our kids grow older. Although they don’t have mummies, they have two great daddies to care for them! What do you think?" Bin said excitedly.

Dongmin was tempted because he had also toyed with this idea after their fateful reunion. He tried picturing them living together, doing domestic stuff again. "We are indeed a great team," he thought. It didn’t take long for Dongmin to smile widely and nod in agreement. Bin cheered!

"We are going to be a perfect family! We love each other and we have kids. We can stick to our initial plan of not getting a marriage certificate, and only be engaged to each other, just like what we had discussed during our ASTRO days. Our kids are still young. They will get used to two daddies and eventually they will understand us, and celebrate our love story. We don’t need to care about public scrutiny since we are no longer idols. We can finally get to live our own lives!" Bin added enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me! I’m sure our Binu shippers will be delighted to know this arrangement and bless us," said Dongmin, looking bashfully into Bin’s bright eyes.

"I can’t wait to inform the ASTRO members!" Bin got up from his chair and danced. The babies saw him and began to dance along merrily in the playpen too!

In that blissful moment, Dongmin and Bin looked at each other and sent the following love message telepathically:

_‘It has always been you that I want to spend my life with.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading my first slash fic. The storyline (with aged up characters, new characters, etc. ) was based on my imagination. Any resemblance to actual events is purely coincidental. 
> 
> My second fic "True Love" is out now ^^ 
> 
> ♡  
> 


End file.
